Kill me now
by Another-Lightwood
Summary: Alec tries to end his life. No body would notice anyways. But Magnus comes in. Alec shouldn't care since he knows an adorably sparkly guy like Magnus would never love him.But, does that stop Alec from admiring Magnus from a distance? Noooo
1. Chapter 1

Alec knew no one cared. Nobody wanted him around. They were walking to school and izzy was texting Simon while jace was talking to clary over cellphone. Alec sighed, not that anyone heard him. They approached the school and his siblings ran off. Alec stared at his feet and went for his locker. As he was walking someone tripped him and shouted "fag! Watch where your going!" Alec muttered curse words under his breath. He had almost gotten to his locker when he ran into johnathon and his friends. The snickered as he passed. Johnathon blocked Alec's path and shoved him down onto the floor. " where do you think your going faggot?!" he shouted putting as much disgust as he could into the last word. Alec tried to get up but one of jonathan's friends kicked him in the gut to keep him down. Johnathon got on top of him and beat his face in. Alec thought his nose had become broken. Eventually the bell rang and the boys ran off. Alec cursed trying to sit up feeling the pain fill his body. He managed to crawl to the bathroom to clean himself up. Alec pulled his pocket knife out of his jacket pocket and slid up his sleeve as he heard " excuse me, is this bathroom taken?" Alec looked up to meet the most beautiful greenish yellow eyes he had ever seen he shoved the knife into his pocket and stuttered "n-n-no..." the boy looked at him sadly and asked what happened. Alec sighed and went over the story he rehearsed in his head but the boy didn't buy it. He slowly put his hand to Alec's being careful not to further cause pain and strokes his cheek with his thumb. Magnus gave a sad smile and asked "what is your name blue eyes?" Alec sighed and told him "Alexander but I go by Alec" the boy smiled and said "I'm gonna call you Alexander." he paused "I'm Magnus by the way. Magnus bane." he sighed looking Alec up and down causing him to blush. He added "so, are you gonna tell me what really happened?" Alec shook his head and felt a tear fall down his face. Magnus wiped it with his thumb. "you look like you want to be far from her. Mind if I take you out of this hell hole?" Magnus asked with a small smile. Alec nodded and left with Magnus out the school doors. They approached a silver car that shined much like Magnus and entered. Magnus got the keys from his bag and the began driving. Alec got the chance to look over at Magnus and actually see what he was wearing his shirt was like a rainbow threw up on it. It was colorful, with a... Was that a unicorn? Alec mentally chuckled. Magnus had on neon orange skinny jeans and I matching shoes which Alec questioned aloud. Magnus chuckled while looking down. "I was so tired guess I didn't mind if my shoes matched. The morning was such a blur." Alec chuckled too. He looked at his face. And studied his eyes they were exactly like a cats. They were green with yellow specks. Amazing. His lips, they were so full and they looked soft. Alec wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Everyone knew he was gay anyways. The voice in his head yelled at him, "get over yourself fag! No guy like him would be interested in a rag like you. Why don't you just kill yourself? Make everyones life easier." Alec took a shaky breath and pulled his knees to his chest hugging them closer. He looked at Magnus again seeing his hair. It was dark and spiked with gel. He looked closer, was that... Glitter?! It was. The tips were dyed blue. But that glitter, it was amazing. Alec looked closer at his face to notice he was wearing heavy eye liner and blue eye shadow He also saw something he had not noticed before, he had on lip gloss. He was so freaking adorable, Alec thought. The voice yelled again "you fag! He would never be into you straight or not! Give up hope dammit!" Alec bit his lip and Magnus looked at him. "you stopped staring so can we talk or do you prefer the silence?" Magnus asked. Alec blushed, he had noticed him staring? That was horrible. Magnus smiled slightly. "tell me about yourself" Magnus demanded. "what is there to tell? My entire life everyone's ignored me and I've kept to myself. My only hobby is reading. I like writing stories." Alec told him. Magnus considered this and was silent for a few seconds then asked in a small voice "who did this to you?" Alec knew what he was talking about but didn't want to answer. He sighed and bit his lip. As he was going to say something they pulled into a Starbucks. Alec smiled. Magnus couldn't possibly know that this is his favorite place. Magnus saw him smiling and asked "what?" with a playful smile on his lips. Alec responded " this is my favorite place" Magnus grinned. "let's go inside!" Magnus pulled him inside and he ordered a grande vanilla bean frappachino with extra Carmel drizzle. While Alec got a large strawberry frapachino. They received there drinks and found a small table to sit at. Magnus sipped his drink and asked again "Who did this to you?" Alec sighed and gave in, "Johnathon and his gang" Magnus gasped. "Oh my! Are you okay at least? I know nothing's broken since you're moving perfectly fine." Alec sort of laughed at his worry considering they just met. The look on Magnus's face was adorable, he could've melted right there. The voice came back "get. Over. It! He obviously wishes he could just leave you here but you keep droning on not letting him mention anything about himself. You hardly know they guy maybe he just to rape you or murder you. That's the best option for all of us." Alec gasped and bit his lip to stop from crying and Magnus saw. " what is it darling?" Magnus asked with worry streaming his voice. Alec shook his head and muttered a soft "nothing" under his voice while he was mentally crying out "everything!" Alec excused himself and ran to the bathroom. He sat inside and cried. He pulled out his knife and made a large gash down his left wrist. He watched as the blood ran down his arm and suddenly it seemed to hard to keep his eyes open. He collapsed back in exhaustion. Suddenly unaware of the surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec awoke to a bright light shining in his face. He heard a voice "I can assure you, he is alive." Alec thought, well duh I'm alive. In breathing aren't I? He heard a familiar voice respond "Do you think I will be able to take him home today?" asked Magnus. The doctor chuckled "yes, but we will need to give him something to stop him from harming himself further." Magnus sighed in relief. Alec groaned, so that's why I was here. Must be the hospital. They heard him and eagerly waited for him to open his eyes. He did so very slowly blinking away the sleep. Magnus exclaimed "Oh thank god! Alec you had me so worried why would you do such a thing?!" He sat up as the doctor left. He looked at Magnus confused, "what happened?" He asked him. Magnus yawned slightly and responded " well, we were at Starbucks and you took off to go to the bathroom I simply waited for your return. After half an hour you never came so I went to see if you left or something. I noticed the locked bathroom door and knocked waiting. Knocked again and no answer. I got one of the men that worked there to open the door for me. I found you out cold against the wall with blood soaking your wrist. I quickly carried you to my car and brought you here. That was about four hours ago." He was quite shocked when he heard the time. He glanced up at the clock, it read 2:18. He must've shown his surprise because Magnus responded "we did leave the school at 9. I didn't find you until 10." Magnus looked around in wonder. He added "the doctor said I can take you home. It you have to get the pills from him first. " Alec groaned, he hated medicine. They got it and Magnus took Alec to his house. Alec asked him why he didn't take him home but Magnus kept silent. His house was very much like him, calm actually. Alec figured he lived alone, he was 18. So Alec sat on the couch but Magnus shook his head and waved for him to follow. Alec did so and found himself in Magnus's room. It sparkled! One room was line green, the next purple, the next pink, and the last black and covered with photos of Magnus with friends and family, posters, and even drawings. He studied the room carefully. Magnus's bedspread was. Lovely blue along with his pillow. All over his floor were drawings of things that all shouted color and cheer. There was a desk with a lamp and a laptop. His room was very much like Alec's yet different. Magnus laid across his bed lengthwise. He smiled at Alec then said "why did you leave me at Starbucks?" Alec sighed and responded, "you wouldn't believe me" Magnus thought about this, "try me" he challenged. Alec gave in " there's a voice in my head that silently hates me, telling me to kill myself that everyone would be better off and I'm tired of it. I planned to kill myself tonight." Magnus seemed sad, "why would you want to put an end to such a wonderful gift? You would be hurting everyone that cares about you." Alec looked at him like he was crazy "nobody cares about me so no one would care" Magnus looked hurt. "I do." he responded "I would care." Alec suddenly became shocked. Had Magnus really just said he would care if he killed himself? Did he just say he cared about me? The voice came again, " oh come on Alec, you're delusional he would never care about a nobody like yourself too ugly and rat faced Alec sighed and but his lip as he looked down. Magnus asked him "is the voice still there?" yes. No dammit, tell him no! Yelled the voice. "no" Alec muttered. Magnus studied him and declared "Liar." Alec had to laugh a little at that. He looked at Magnus and said "only you would know." Magnus smiled sadly, "tell me about yourself Alec." Alec considered this. "I already have" he told Magnus. Magnus asked "can I ask you questions then?" Alec considered and nodded his head. Magnus asked "why does it seem everyone in the school knows your gay but me?" Alec was taken back by this question. He never expected that. "I never meant to come out of the closet. I told my siblings then they went off to tell Simon and clary who told johnathon, since he's Clarys brother and they told the entire school." Magnus actually looked sad for a while. Alec noticed he had tears streaming down his face. "come her sweetheart" Magnus said as he approached Alec. He pulled him into a long embrace and they stood there like that for a while. Alec put his face into the crook of Magnus's neck since Magnus was the taller one. He noted that Magnus smelled like... Sandalwood. Alec particularly enjoyed the smell Magnus pulled his face away and looked down at Alec saying " don't let them bother you darling, you'll hate yourself for it later" Alec put his forehead against Magnus's. Magnus told him "it was like this when I first came outgo everyone, they all hated me but I didn't let it get to me. This one kid never let it drop though, he bothered me and got under my skin. I hated myself for that later. The boy had gotten his way" Alec sort of gasped in shock "you're gay?!" he exclaimed Magnus chuckled "kind of obvious darling look at me! I sparkle for crying out loud. But no, I'm actually bisexual." Alec smiled at the thought of kissing him until the voice yelled at him "he would only become thoroughly impulsed and never want to see you again. Don't even bother trying to kiss him." Alec shuddered saddened by what the voice told him. He knew it was true. Magnus lifted his chin with his finger and said "hey, Alexander?" Alec looked up "ye-" he started to reply but was cut off by a pair of lips capturing his. He gasped into Magnus's mouth and felt Magnus smirk against his lips. Magnus licked his bottom lip asking entrance which Alec gladly gave. Neither one of the boys knew how long they stood there but Alec's legs got tired so they managed there way over to the bed, never breaking contact. Alec laughed into Magnus's mouth knowing he had finally won against the voice. Magnus did something that felt oh-so good and moaned into Magnus's mouth leaving him to smirk. Finally Alec pulled away needing air. Magnus continued on down Alec's neck kissing down to his collar bone. He felt a slight nip at his neck and new it would leave a bruise. For some reason, Alec wanted the mark. Proof that this was reality. Alec seemed to be on top all though no one knew how this happened. Magnus laid back and looked up at Alec. His slipped his hands into Alec's back pockets and pulled him closer. Smirking, Magnus said "Hey Alexander?" Alec looked him in the eyes "Hm?" " Please don't try to kill yourself anymore. I don't want to go through hell especially if I can't be with you. I've watched you for who knows how long and finally after dreaming of it for so long, I learned you are an AMAZING kisser" Alec blushed at that and kiss Magnus gently on the lips before sliding off the bed. "you know I have to go home at some point" Magnus frowned "if no one cares about you as you say why would they miss you? Maybe I want to keep you. I doubt your siblings would even notice you were gone. They don't pay enough attention. How about I drive you home, you get clothes for tomorrow and I keep you for the night?" Alec agreed knowing he didn't want to go home. "my stuff is still in your car from before Starbucks correct?" asked Alec. Magnus nodded and grabbed his keys. At his house nobody even noticed he was there. He grabbed his clothes and anything else he could possibly need and left. Actually he got to the door and his mother asked "Alexander where are you going" without even looking up. She was too busy with the computer. "oh you know, going to my girlfriends house planning to fuck her all night and get her pregnant" his parents didn't know he was gay. "thats nice dear. Have fun" Alec snorted Nd walked out of the door. That's how well his parents payed attention. In the car Magnus asked what had happened and Alec told him the entire story. With a smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised he said "so I'm your girlfriend am I?" Alec looked sorry but before he could respond Magnus added "and your gonna fuck me all night right? I don't think I can get pregnant though. Feel free to prove me wrong" Alec was blushing and staring at the ground his face bright red. He stuttered for words "I.. I.. N-not... Ugh" he gave up and blushed even more. Magnus smiled and put his arm around Alec "it's okay sweetheart. I know what you meant" they pulled up and both got out it was only 5 so they had time. Inside Alec started on his homework while Magnus laid in his lap. Eventually Alec got up to use the bathroom (Magnus watched him carefully making sure what happened earlier wouldn't happen again) and when he returned Magnus was sitting up so Alec sat on the floor between his legs and finished his homework. That was there first night together. Nothing sexual happened but they cuddled together in Magnus's bed that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec was awoken by soft lips on his. A little too soon they left and he heard his boyfriend say "wake up my dearest Alexander. We have school today" Alec groaned and threw a pillow at his lover. Magnus chuckled, "I don't disappear that easily. Now, get up! You will not miss school!" wanna bet? Alec thought. "you're going to school and you're gonna get beaten by Johnathon like the faggot you are!" the voice yelled. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Alec screamed then as he realized he said that aloud. Magnus looked hurt. He went to leave but Alec caught him "wait, mags" he paused "I didn't mean to say that aloud" Magnus looked a little better but Alec added "it wasn't even meant for you" Magnus seemed to perk up at this until he realized what Alec meant. That the voice was still there. Magnus hugged Alec and kept him there holding him as if his life depended on it. Alec looked up and capture Magnus's lips within his own. Alec eventually broke it off considering he needs to get dressed. Magnus sighed as Alec went to find clothes he returned and awkwardly said "uh...Magnus isn't there somewhere you should be?" Magnus chuckled. "it's not like I'm going anywhere soon darling, might as well change in front of me. You will soon enough" Alec became a stuttering blushing mess. "I...t-t-hat's n-n-not.. I.. Yo-u-u ... Ugh!" he punched Magnus's arm, his face still blushing furiously. Magnus faked a hurt expression hold his arm with his other hand. "well, ouch. I get it, you don't trust me. I guess I'll leave." Alec fell for it and muttered under his breath "you can stay" Magnus giggled and jump up on the bed like a little girl and put his hands on his chin wagging his feet behind him. Alec groaned and changed anyways in front of his awaiting Magnus as he started changing his pants Magnus said "I like what I see" Alec plusher furiously and threw a pillow at him. Magnus laughed as Alec finished changing.

They both left for the kitchen. They didn't have time to cook so they had cereal, Alec had Cheerios and Magnus had fruity pebbles. When finished Alec grabbed his backpack ready to go but Magnus stop him. Alec turned, "wha-" he never finished as Magnus pulled him into a hot make out session. Magnus but Alec's lip and smirked as he gasped. When they finally broke apart they both got there stuff and got into the sparkly boys car. Today he was in green skinny jeans with a shirt that said "that's what makes you beautiful" with five guys heads that Alec had no idea of who they were. Alec on the other hand was in dark jeans, a little too big so naturally he had on a belt. His shirt, a grey t-shirt. He had on a black worn out sweatshirt with holes in the sleeves. His hair was a mess as usual although Magnus had it spiked with gel again, red tips and of course, glitter. His eyeshadow was green today. More sparkles, more eyeliner, more lipgloss. Same as yesterday. They arrived at school and Magnus parked. He sat back and said "do you think we should go in together or separate?" Alec looked at him shocked. They were a couple why wouldn't they go in together? "because nobody wants to be seen with you, fag" the voice told him. Alec told Magnus, "Together" this brought a smile to Magnus's face. They got out and in front of the car Magnus held out his hand Alec took it and they intertwined there fingers. Together they walks hand in hand into the school. Naturally, everyone stared. But the couple didn't mind until they noticed Johnathon. He was staring with disgust Alec laid his head down on Magnus's shoulder and they walked on avoiding tripping over Johnathons feet. They got to Alec's locker and as he got his stuff Magnus did too. Learning his was only three down from Alec's. They got there stuff and headed for class. They had first period together, math. Their day went on like that until about lunch. Since Alec had no friends, Magnus ditched his and sat with Alec. The silently ate while Alec watched Magnus. "is there something on my face darling?" Magnus asked him looking up. Alec looked down to his food and muttered "uh... No" Magnus looked at him with pity and reached across the table to squeeze his hand. They held hands like that all lunch. They obviously had to return to class so the parted ways and later met up after school. Magnus asked "what would you like to do Alexander dear?" they met eyes and Alec thought about it. He had decided "I want to do this" he whispered in Magnus's ear and then pulled back just enough to engage them in a sweet, passionate kiss. They abruptly stopped when they heard someone call "Oi! Fags!" they turned to see Johnathon and his gang approaching. "Nobody wants to see that!" one of his friends, kyle, called. Alec looked unsure of what to say so Magnus said it for him "we do." they looked taken back. "hey! Sparkles can talk!" one boy shouted. Alec thought it was sebastian. They approached the boys. Magnus stuck a right hook to Kyle's face. They got in the car and sped away. Alec realized Magnus was taking him home. "I don't want go home!" he whined. Magnus was silent for a bit until he said "you need clothes Alexander. Especially if you're at my house, you wouldn't want to wear my clothes would you?" Alec shook his head immediately. Magnus laughed as they pulled into Alec's driveway. He immediately knew Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Clary were here. He noticed other cars saying Jordan, Maia, and Camille were here. Alec sighed. There was a party going on. He had to sneak through. Not like anyone would notice him anyways. He got out and and to the door taking a deep breath and entered. He didn't see anyone immediately so he ran upstairs quickly. He packed a bag with four shirts and five pairs of pants, four jeans and one sweats. He figured, something to sleep in. He also grabbed his phone Nd charger telling his parents he wasn't gonna be home for the rest of the week. They wouldn't care though. It was only Tuesday anyways. He gathered others and ran out to the car. He managed to get out safe but as he approached the car the front door opened and Jace called "Alec, where are you going?" Alec turned staring into his brothers face. "I'm going to a sex club and then staying with some hookers all week" he lied straight to his brothers face. Jace shrugged and went back inside Alec started laughing as he entered the car. He saw Magnus was laughing to. Alec told him "nobody even cares. They pretend but don't even pay attention." Magnus chuckled and they drove off. On the car ride there Magnus said "So Alec, how about we go on a proper date?"


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was taken back by this "what?" he asked. "I want to go on a proper date with you Alexander." Alec considered this "what was Starbucks?" Magnus looked shocked "Alec dear, do you not know what a date is? Starbucks is not anywhere close to fitting the description especially considering you went and tried to kill yourself in the bathroom." Alec groaned as he remember that "you're never letting that one go are you" Magnus looked over at him smiling sadly. "nope" Alec knew that one was coming. He had also noticed they weren't driving to Magnus's house. "where are we going?" Alec asked a little frightened. Magnus chuckled and continue driving. Alec was about to ask again but just then they pulled into a parking lot. "Our first date is gonna be at a shopping mall?" Alec looked astonished. Magnus put the car in park and chuckled. After a lot of arguing and complaining Magnus finally dragged Alec inside claiming Alec needed a new wardrobe. Alec groaned as they entered the first store. Magnus walked around picking up pants and an arm full of shirts. "Magnus, your not making me buy all of these are you?" Alec asked a little worried. Magnus chuckled, "you're just trying them all on" Alec groaned knowing they would be there all day. Magnus finally stopped picking out clothes and dragged Alec to the first open changing room he saw. Alec groaned loudly, "Alec, no matter how hard you try you are not getting out of this. Now hurry up I wanna see your ass in some skinny jeans." Alec sighed and pulled on a pair of sky blue skinny jeans. They were so tight he didn't know if he would ever get out of them, let alone put anything in the pockets. He grabbed a random shirt that happened to be a grey tank-top. He stepped out and twirled around for Magnus. Of course, Magnus whistled as Alec turned around "nice ass" he said. Alec blushed And went to change again. This went on for hours in different stores until finally Alec pitched in "I'm hungry" Magnus looked at his watch seeing it was time for dinner he asked "alright, what would you like?" not like Alec knew. He looked around and saw a subway. That's what he decided on. Magnus got a footlong turkey sandwhich with American cheese plus a coke and Alec got a turkey sandwich with pepsi and a bag of chips. After paying which started an argument, (Alec insisted to pay but Magnus said since he brought Alec on the date he should pay. This went in for a while. In the end, they split the cost.) they went to find a place to sit. Alec was watching Magnus as he ate and wondering, how did I manage to get such a guy like him? What does he see in me? The voice answered " you never got him, you never will. He probably thinks you're pitiful. Begging for attention. He would dump your sorry ass now but to many people would think him a bad person. Like adopting a child then dumping him on the streets to become homeless and poor." Alec hadn't realized he was slamming his head on the table until Magnus called his name. Alec stopped and looked up. His head hurt now. Magnus looked at him like a child and used the same voice to say "Alec... Please stop" Alec groaned. Magnus reminded him of his kindergarten teacher when he had tried to cut his arm open with a pair of scissors. She had said the exact same thing. Alec hated people treating him like a kid! He was too old for that. He glared at Magnus and Magnus sighed. They finished eating and threw their trash away heading away from the food court. "shall we continue to look around or we you like to go home?" Alec already had 7 different bags in his arm. "home please" Alec requested. Magnus chuckled. He knew Alec would want to go home but he asked anyways. They left the mall and returned to Magnus's car.

At home they both sort of relaxed a little. After a while Alec put on his sweats and took of his shirt walking around half naked Magnus whistles every time he enter a room. In his defense, Alec had a nice body. He should show it off more often. Sure, he was pale but he still looked beautiful his dark haired against that white skin. Magnus had to resist the urge to through him against a bed and fuck him until he couldn't remember his name. At that thought Magnus chuckled. Alec opened his eyes and looked up at Magnus. His head was lying in Magnus's lap. He gave Magnus a questioning look but he merely shook his head. Alec closed his eyes. With his eyes closed and lips slightly parted he looked so innocent and sweet. So peaceful. Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend Alec was shocked at first but came around and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck to pull him closer. Alec loved how he tasted. "gay ass! You sound like a pervert saying you like his taste get over yourself! He's gonna dump you soon enough anyways" the voice had returned Alec groaned and Magnus just kissed him harder until they heard the doorbell. "I wonder who that could be..." wondered Magnus. He got up with Alec close behind. They had hands intertwined again. Magnus opened the door to see Jace. Alec gasped and Magnus gave him a questioning look. "may I help you?" Magnus asked him. Jace finall looked up as he was gonna say something but stopped short when he saw Alec. "Alec?!" Jace seemed shocked. "Yes?" asked Alec calm as ever. Jace blinked and turned back to Magnus. "I found these and thought it to be yours" Jace told Magnus as he handed him a pair of sunglasses. Alec saw that one side was sky blue while the others was black. The seemed to be covers in glitter. "Oh, I would say thank you buys how do you know where I live?" Magnus asked him. Jace smirked "I know people" with that he turned back to Alec "and what the hell are YOU doing here?" Alec shrugged and said "I'm gay, I have a boyfriend. Where else do you expect me to be?" jace immediately said "Home!" Alec snorted "you saw me leave, even asked where I was going" jace looked down and said bye to Magnus. He turned and left. Magnus slowly shut the door "what the hell was that?" Alec shrugged. Magnus started walking but stopped abruptly and turned grinning like a maniac. Alec stopped and became frightened why was Magnus smiling like that? He didn't have to wonder for long. "LET'S MAKE BROWNIES!" Alec groaned. Why didn't he expect that? Magnus grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen skipping the entire way. He pulled out the stuff and read the box. Alec was sitting in a chair watching until Magnus said "well darling for the brownies to get made you must help me!" Alec groaned and joined him. He started mixing while Magnus cleaned up. Magnus finished and came up behind him. He put his arms around Alec's waist and put his chin on Alec's bare shoulder. Alec smiled and turned to kiss him. Eventually they broke apart yet Magnus stayed like that. Alec stuck his finger in the bowl and tasted it. Perfect. "you know, you have something right-" Alec wiped brownie batter on Magnus's face "there" Magnus pulled back and got some batter and threw it at the boys chest. Direct hit. Alec grinned and got more batter to finger paint Magnus's face with. This continued on until Alec got a spoon and wiped batter across Magnus's mouth. Magnus grinned and kissed Alec sharing the batter. Alec licked Magnus's lips for him. Alec broke apart and pulled off Magnus's shirt. Nice body, thought Alec. Alec pulled him in for a hug smearing all the batter on his cheat onto Magnus's. "Well played Alec, well played" Alec smirked and wiped his batter covered hands in Magnus's chest. Magnus grinned and began his revenge. He shoved Alec against the fridge and missed him vigorously putting full force into it. He broke off and kissed his way down Alec's neck getting down to his chest he started licking Alec clean of batter Alec shuddered, pleasured. Magnus got lower until he was at Alec's waist. He noticed Alec's pants forming a tent. But this, this was revenge. He was gonna play it out. He returned to Alec's mouth kissing him with fierce need. A while later, Magnus pulled off of Alec and returned to kitchen cleaning up this batter mess that had formed. They were both covered in batter. What the hell?! Alec thought. He hadn't expected that. He grinned and continued to calm his breathing. Damn you Magnus, Alec thought. Magnus eventually returned and grabbed Alecs hand dragging him along. Alec noticed they were heading for the bathroom. "What are we doing?" asked a curious Alec. Magnus smiled sweetly "taking a shower" he told him. Alec shrugged as they approached the bathroom to clean up. No brownies actually got made that day but to this point forward, if someone mentions brownies, the boys will start cracking up remembering the batter fight they had.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week passed in a haze. The brownie incident was on Tuesday and today is Saturday. Alec awoke on Magnus only to find his head lying on Magnus's hip a little closer than he'd like so he slid his head to Magnus's chest. Magnus chuckled. Alec then realized, Magnus had been awake for a while. He blushed and curled up closer to Magnus's side. Magnus kissed the side of his head still chucking. After a while they got up and made breakfast together well actually, Magnus made Alec so it while he stood behind him, head on his shoulder and arms around his waist. Theyy ate and eventually ended up snuggling on the couch for a while watching the new Katy perry movie Alec had secretly been dying to see. Alec knew this was happiness. Maybe everybody did get what they want... But Alec remember nobody got to keep what they want. It's life. For every one good thing to happen another two bad things have to happen. This meant hat this would end and it would be ugly. Everything came to an end. "might as well kill yourself. Let the end come sooner. You struggle with depression and cutting you know you should just go off and kill yourself. Everybody would be happier. Stop trying and succeed in killing yourself. Nobody cares anymore" the voice reminded him. Alec felt a tear fall down his cheek. He knew it was true but couldn't the end wait just a little longer? He was happy. For once. after a while Alec became hungry he got up out of a sleeping Magnus's arms to raid the fridge. Finding Everything. He returned to see Magnus stirring. Magnus's hair was sticking up this way and that. He looked so damn adorable when he first awoke. Alec couldn't do anything but admire him until Magnus pulled him in closer and kissed his lips very softly. Then again. And again. Until Alec was smiling again. Magnus laid his forehead on Alec's and smiled too. Still sleepy. "sorry love. Didn't mean to fall asleep on you" Magnus apologized. Alec shrugged, "it's fine" Magnus's smile became bigger and he kissed Alec again before getting up. He went to the fridge and before he could open it. Alec was in front of him. Pulling him in for a very needy kiss Magnus mumbled something about being hungry but Alec ignored it and shoved Magnus against the wall kissing him harder. Magnus pulled away to catch his breath and Alec kissed down his neck making Magnus gasp as he nipped his neck. Alec pulled away and smirked as the hickey had already begun to form. Magnus grabbed Alec's hand and they went for the door getting the house keys along the way. They walked out and began walking down the street hand in hand. "Let's play 20 questions" suggested Magnus. Alec agreed and Magnus offered to go first. "okay, it's a thing" Alec thought about this. "can it move?" Magnus said no. "is it alive?" Magnus said no. "can it sparkle?" Magnus chuckled and said yes. Alec said and asked "Is it glitter?" Magnus laughed and said "yup" Alec shook his head laughing. "alrighty then, mines a person" Magnus looked at him, "famous?" Alec shook his head. "is it at least a guy?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded. "Hmmm..." Magnus thought aloud "is it... Me?!" Alec smiled, "oh by it is" they both smiled and Magnus kissed his cheek. They walked a little farther until they heard a familiar voice say "hey, yo! Freaks!" Alec groaned and turned around "izzy?" she laughed and caught up with them " I knew that's all you would have responded to" she smiled at Magnus and held out her hand for him to shake "Isabelle lightwood, Alecs little sister. Yet I go by izzy" Magnus nodded "nice to meet you izzy. Magnus, Magnus bane. Your brothers boyfriend" izzy smiled, "I figured" Alec looked at his sister "so, why are you here?" he asked her. She looked hurt. "what I cant walk with my brother and his gay boyfriend?" Alec glared at her "no, you can't." izzy huffed and said " I'm miserable, please help me. Jace won't stop with clary. I can hear the bed banging against the wall in my room and then her screams. It kills my poor ears. I don't like listening to my brother having sex." Alec waited for her to continue. She didn't. "so? What does this have to do with me?" she whimpered and said "I want to know where you're staying. I need ideas to get away" Magnus joined the conversation "he is staying with me" izzy glanced down, almost nervous "you wouldn't have an extra room by chance would you?" she paused and quickly added "I'll pay you. Please. Anything to get away from Jace" Magnus chuckled. "I might. Meet us at 928 valley drive. In two hours" she seemed so happy. "thank you!" she actually hugged him and he smirked saying "see? Even the chicks can't get enough of Magnus the magnificent." even Alec had to laugh at that. Within the next hour and a half they were out to lunch and at the grocery store. They had breakfast for dinner, Alec had biscuits and gravy while magnus had eggs and sausage. They also got some stuff like food wise at the store and eventually made it home. Alec plopped down on the couch putting his feet up and Magnus came over and set across his lap with his arms around Alecs neck. He missed him sweetly yet urgently as Alec opened his lips the doorbell rand and alec sighed. Magnus got up, "izzy's here!" Alec groaned and laid across the couch while Magnus got the door. He sister say "I'm only planning to stay tonight. I won't even bug you guys. Like I'm no even here. I promise." Alec laughed, yeah right.

That night Alec and Magnus were in Magnus's room and Magnus was laying on top of Alec they were in the middle of a seriously hot make out scene. Alec was in his pajamas, sweat pants and shirtless and Magnus was in his boxers. Quite eventful actually. Magnus broke off and got up to walk around the side of the bed to do who knows what. Alec took advantage of that time and used the bathroom. Passing izzy's room he noticed she didn't have her headphones in. Maybe she forgot them. She was laying across her bed reading a magazine on some Justin Beiber guy. Alec thought he looked gay. Only Magnus would know, Alec didn't have the "gaydar" as Magnus put it. Walking through the hallway he met up with Magnus. Magnus looked too eager he shoved Alec up against the wall by izzy's door and took his lips into his own. Magnus started to pull down Alec's sweats. Alec didn't mind. He just knew that izzy could hear everything so this would be revenge for her coming over here. That night was full of a lot of Alec being slammed into a wall and screaming in pleasure. He knees izzy wouldn't ever plan on coming back.

In the morning Magnus was making breakfast and alec was sitting at the counter watching his boyfriends ass as he worked. Izzy came out and sat down next to Alec glaring at nothing in particular. "Good morning dear Isabelle. Sleep well?" Magnus asked her. She glared at him with everything she had. "Did it have to be outside my door? There's a bed for a reason. A bed in a bedroom all for privacy" she huffed again. Magnus chuckled. He finished breakfast and they ate together with izzy's permanent glare on her face still. To no one in particular she said "Now I've listened to both of my brothers getting fucked" Alec laughed at her anger. Her cell rang and she groaned going back to her room to get her stuff. "Bye Magnus! I would thank you but I won't." Magnus chuckled and she left. A while later after breakfast dishes were cleared away Magnus's cell alerted with a text he groaned and informed Alec "I have to go work on some business. I should be back in about 3 hours okay?" Alec was saddened but nodded. He was gonna be alone all day. What would he do? Magnus left and Alec searched the house for entertainment. He stopped as he found a blade in Magnus's desk drawer. "DO IT! KILL YOURSELF YOU PATHETIC FAG!" the voice yelled. Alec felt tears fall down his face. He found a paper and a pen and wrote  
"Dear Magnus,

I love you. Just remember that after I'm gone. I know you probably never cared about me but I feel the need to tell you anyways. Tell izzy I know she never cared and if you can tell Jace that I always knew he hated me but it's okay because I hated him. Make sure my parents get the other note. I will always love you my dear mags. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. I know you think of me as a charity case but, I actually felt something for you. Goodbye my lovely.

Sincerely, Alec."

He could feel the tears running down his face. He knew this was what's best. He knew it was the only way. On another paper her wrote,

"Dear mom and dad,

I know I never made you proud. I know you were ashamed to have a gay son. But now you don't. I never loved you. I know you never loved me. I know you didn't care. So. Goodbye. Your son, Alec."

He sniffed back more tears that were comin and picked up the blade again. This would be the end. He would never continue again. He cut the deepest cut all they way down his arm, shoulder to wrist. He saw the blood flow out everywhere. This is what he wanted from beginning to end. "thank you Magnus for making my last days amazing" Alec thought to himself. The blood poured over his arm. He felt the blood draining from his body. He felt his life slipping away from him. This was it. "Goodbye world" he whispered into the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus POV-

Returning home. "ugh! Im so tired! Alec!" he called to the empty room. He looked in the kitchen and figured he would be sleeping. He was heading to his bedroom to see his sleeping boy. He opened the door quiet, not making a sound to wake his darling Alec. He opens it enough to see the bed but doesn't see Alec. He opens the door all the way and the moment his eyes reach the desk his heart lurches. He screams into the room. "NOOOOOO!" he ran over to find his dearest Alec slumped in the chair the blood was everywhere. It ran down from his arm to the desk where he met some papers. It stained the chair and carpet. As long as he lived he would never enter this room again without feeling the worst twinge of sadness. He knew this boy was dead before even feeling for his pulse. he tried anyways. Reaching for his neck he felt this thump thump but as he left his fingers there it faded. He had just felt his loves heart die. He grabbed the boy into his arms and sat on the ground sobbing. He eventually got up screaming. He punched the wall but that wasn't enough. He slammed his fist through the window. Looking around he noticed notes on the desk he sniffed and walked over. He saw the note labeled 'my loving Magnus' he felt more tears begin to fall. He opened the note and began crying even harder. This boy, the love of his life, admitted his love but thought that Magnus would never love him back and then went off and killed himself. This would never be over. Magnus would relive this every moment of his life. He curled into a ball in the corner and cried for hours on end. Eventually his crying stopped but his sobs wouldn't. He got up and began to call izzy. She picked up on the third ring "Alec is that you?" Magnus sniffed and sobbed again "No, it's me. Magnus bane." "Oh the boyfriend. What would you like?" Magnus sobbed and answered, "I need you to come over. Immediately." izzy sounded concerned. "Is everything alright?" "No" Magnus hung up the phone. Izzy was over within 3 minutes. He didn't bother cleaning up his face even though he knew he was a mess. She rapidly knocked on the door he opened it without saying a word and waved her inside. "Where is Alec?" it was izzy who broke the silence. Magnus sniffed again and led he to his room. He let her go in first. "What the hell happened?!" izzy yelled with tears in the corner of her eyes. Magnus sobbed and responded "I had to go out for a few hours. I left Alec her thinking he was fine all alone for a while but I came back to find that he killed himself" Magnus handed izzy the note that had his name across it. She read it and tears fell down her face. "he thinks I didn't care? I was the only one who cared." Magnus nodded and sobbed again. Izzy fell into hard sobs with tears streaming down her face. Magnus did the nicest thing he could think of and pulled her into a hug. After a while she pulled away and wiped her face. "who should we call to get the body?" she asked him. "I'm not quite sure. We could call Jace." izzy nodded. She called Jace over. He showed up with Clary. She was crying, she liked Alec. She was always nice to him even though Jace hated him. Jace shrugged and took the body out to izzy's car, he refused to put a bloody body in his new car. Magnus handed izzy the note for their parents on her way out. She thanked him and sniffed some more. She even hugged him. As she left Magnus headed back to the kitchen. It seemed so empty compaired to the past weeks with Alec in it with him constantly. He looked over at the only chair he sat in, refusing to sit in a different chair. His stomach grumbled so he looked in the cabinet for something to eat. He found a brownie mix and tears threatened his eyes remembering the batter fight. He went to search the fridge and saw some batter still on the fridge. His eyes began to pour out tears. He ran to the guest bedroom. While in the hallway he saw the wall and cried much harder. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. He saw the shower and the sobbing became harder. He showered with Alec after the batter fight. Magnus collapsed in exhaustion. Being a depressed warlock never seemed to mix well.


End file.
